


First Time For Everything

by redeye_writes



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bar, Ben Hardy - Freeform, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foreplay, Hook-Up, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song: Bohemian Rhapsody, Stranger Sex, Top Ben Hardy, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeye_writes/pseuds/redeye_writes
Summary: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------He looked at you, eyes filled with concern. Your heads were now level as he waited for your permission to continue. Abruptly, you pulled him closer, burying your face in the side of his neck, sucking and kissing on his skin and he did the same in return after pushing you up against the cabinet more firmly this time. You let out a few muffled moans through his head of hair as he traveled lower down your body.His hands wandered, brushing down the sides of your arms, unforgivingly gripping your hips sliding you closer to his chest, and then finally back down to the hem of your dress as he folded it upward.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Reader, ben hardy & reader, reader x ben hardy
Kudos: 8





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> One shot of Ben Hardy x Reader, pwp... I wrote this a while ago and revised it, so read it with a grain of salt

“Another, please.” You called out to the bartender, as he acknowledged you with a nod.

“Damnit,” a voice from behind you whispered just loud enough for you to hear. “I was going to offer to get you your next one.” You turned around and were greeted by a tall blond stranger already holding a drink of his own. Taking a few uneasy steps towards you, the scent of alcohol clung to his clothes as he greeted you.

“I’m sorry?” You questioned.

“Your next drink, darling!” He said a little too enthusiastically. You sheepishly looked down at the floor feeling a smile spread across your face.

“Maybe next time,” you laughed embarrassedly in reply. You were never one to flirt with total strangers, let alone drunk strangers — basically no one at all because you were too much of a nervous wreck. 

Today was the night after your 21st birthday, so you felt obligated to test out your valid ID without being under the wing of your family, as you had been the previous night. No more sneaking around with the fake ID your friend had somehow conjured up for you; no more payments to your older sister for a pack of beer, even though you absolutely hated it. Now you could drink whatever and whenever you wanted - granted you had the money to do so... Nevertheless, this feeling of freedom seemed to boost your confidence.

“You here by yourself?” He asked. You began to notice his thick accent, very ‘posh’, you deemed.

“For now,” you answered dryly. Your friend, Blythe, was supposed to be meeting you here at the bar, but she was half an hour late, not answering any of your texts or calls. It was safe to say she was not going to show. Typical.

“Really? No boyfriend or anything?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow. You shook your head and rolled your eyes, and with that, he took it as an invitation to occupy the seat on your left. He stuck his fingers into the small bowl of peanuts left on the countertop of the bar and tossed a few into his mouth from the air. Was this his way of trying to impress you? You thought worriedly, this was not going to end well. For one, he was completely drunk. And now, the guy was catching peanuts in his mouth like a child.

“That’s cute,” you scoffed. His green eyes shifted their attention to the glass bowl on the counter and then to you. His tongue searched the back of his teeth -- probably picking out the peanut in it--, but he looked cute doing it nonetheless. The bartender set down your drink, a nice fruity little cocktail with some sort of flower on top. You downed your drink quickly, you knew you would need to be drunk to enjoy this interaction. “I’m Ben, by the way. What might your lovely name be?” He slurred.

“Y/n.” You rasped. The burning sensation in your throat was something you didn’t quite build up the tolerance to yet, “excuse me.” Ben laughed at that.

“Too strong for you? I can get you a lemonade?” Ben teased. “Obviously, you don’t drink much, hm?”

“I... uh, maybe.” You mumbled, unable to make eye contact with him. Instead, you held your gaze at the flat screen behind him, a soccer game illuminated the screen.

“I’m right here,” He hushed. He didn’t quite catch your attention until he reached out with a finger under your chin. He lightly guided it to face him. Your heart felt like it had sunk to the tiled floor of the bar and you were suddenly aware of the fact that his legs were brushing against the sides of yours from underneath your chair.

“There you are,” enunciating the silence in between each word. You grabbed his hand without much force and lead it to the edge of the counter. “Hands off,” you said with a grin. You weren’t going to play hard to get, but you wanted to get the message across that you weren’t easy, and this seemed to intrigue him even more. You could tell by the way he adjusted himself in his chair, sitting up straighter than before, and by the way he clenched his jaw stifling a smirk.

“Maybe now I can get you a real drink?” He suggested softly. The gentleness of his voice made you feel slightly at ease around him even though you two were strangers.

“I’d like that.”

And with that, the bartender slid the two of you a pair of shot glasses. You weren’t completely sure what was inside of it, and suddenly your mask of nonchalant-ness had worn off as your nostrils burned at the smell of the liquid.

“Never had whiskey before?” He laughed with a slight hiccup and reddened face. God, how drunk was he?

“Of course I’ve had it before.” You retorted. Contrastingly, you studied him, almost as if you were waiting for instruction. Thankfully, he caught wind of your inexperience and quickly downed his shot; his face scrunched slightly after the contents of the cup were no more. You took this as your chance to drink yours while he wasn’t paying attention in case your reaction was more dramatic than his.

You took one big gulp of it only to realize that there was still some left in the glass. You felt it travel down your throat, burning a path on the way down. The last few sips were swallowed slowly afterward and, unfortunately, these weren't any more pleasant than the first swig. You felt a chill travel up your spine as you felt the aftertaste coat the roof of your mouth and the inside of your cheeks, and polluting your tongue. “Shit,” you whispered to yourself, you thought you were going to throw up. This was nothing like the beer you had drunk in high school or at the parties you went to. Suddenly, you found yourself missing the taste of beer compared to this. You couldn’t help but cough as your eyes began to tear up. You were making a fool of yourself, great. How do people drink this? You thought. 

“Of course I’ve had it before,” he playfully mimicked you from before. You would’ve grumbled at this if it weren’t for you trying to rid of the strong thrill in your mouth. “Another,” he said to the bartender, “just one.”

“Make that two, please!” You called out. You refused to let all of your dignity go down the drain. Ben turned to you and grinned, clearly entertained by you. “I’m not a pussy," You trailed. 

“I didn’t say you were.”

“Well,” you paused slightly thinking of something to say. You tilted your head and not words left your lips; you just laughed. 

“Tell you what,” Ben huffed while pushing himself straight up in his chair. “If you can do three more of these, my respect for you will sky-rocket." Your eyes narrowed at him and you thought of your wallet's cries of agony at the thought of spending any more money tonight. "My treat,” he added crisply.

Perhaps it didn’t occur to you that he was trying to get you drunk enough to come home with him that night with those three additional shots, but hey: they were his treat. Three shots sipped down, and a few hours of conversation later about each of your lives, you and he were in a cab on your way to his apartment.

In both of your drunkenness, Ben confessed that he was going to be in a film based on the band, Queen. That had never really interested you, honestly, except for some of their most well-known songs you had occasionally heard on the radio, and he seemed somewhat relieved to hear that. His modesty over such a huge part in an upcoming movie just made him even more attractive to you though than you consciously thought.

The car ride to Ben’s was nearly 15 minutes, but the two of you sat nearly on top of each other in the cab, practically itching to have sex ever since he invited you back to his place. Within two minutes of you getting into the cab with him he placed his hand on your thigh ever so gently. This, though, surprised you and you let out a slight gasp at the foreign touch.

“Shhhh,” He held a single finger out in front of his lips. It seemed so funny to you at the moment and you couldn’t help but bite your lip to hold back your laughter. You swayed into his shoulder, putting most of your into him as the cab made a turn, and you tried to hurl yourself back up. 

"mmmhfuck," you grumbled at your failed efforts. 

From what felt like forever, the two of you got to his apartment building, and thankfully, he was on the first floor, so there was no need to wait for the elevator. 

The door to his apartment creaked open and you were welcomed by his livingroom. A firm brown leather sofa with a few throw pillows faced a coffee table and was submerged under various books. Warn in wooden floors met the heel of your shoe, sending an echo through the open layout of his apartment. The only lighting was a lamp set near his flatscreen, and the rest of the expanse was pitch black, rendering it hard to make out what you thought was the kitchen set in the back. 

"Sorry about the mess," he said while shutting the door behind you. "I'm usually pretty neat..." His visible uneasiness about the state of his apartment -- all things considered -- made you blush. 

"Ben, it's fine." You laughed at him. "As long as your bed isn't covered with junk we should be just fine." 

He flicked on the lights which illuminated the kitchen. A black marble countertop reflected a few light installations hanging above it, and with that, you took one final glance around, still feeling slightly disoriented. 

"Who said anything about my bed?" Ben smirked. 

"What?" You looked at him intrigued. Almost instantly, he threw off his jacket and slipped behind you to help you with yours. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He paused at your ear as you slipped your coat off of your shoulders. "I don't want you to wake up regretting this."

“Of course. Why do you think I agreed to come back here?” You chuckled. Before you could brace yourself, Ben lunged at your lips, seizing your face with each of his hands. You kicked off your shoes behind you hearing them thud against the door as your hands gripped his shoulders. Sharp breaths sliced through the air as neither of you broke off from each other. His tongue plundered into yours as you both stumbled into what you recognized as the kitchen. 

Ben hoisted you up, supporting your legs with his arms wrapping beneath them, dropping you onto the countertop. The cold surface joined with your thighs exposed from your dress. Your back pressed up against one of the cabinets, groaning as you felt the handle invade the small of your back. He looked at you, eyes filled with concern. Your heads were now level as he waited for your permission to continue. Abruptly, you pulled him closer, burying your face in the side of his neck, sucking and kissing on his skin and he did the same in return after pushing you up against the cabinet more firmly this time. You let out a few muffled moans through his head of hair as he traveled lower down your body.

His hands wandered, brushing down the sides of your arms, unforgivingly gripping your hips sliding you closer to his chest, and then finally back down to the hem of your dress as he folded it upward. His kisses continued, tender yet recklessly, brushing your chest, and his hands groped your inner thighs.

“Let’s move this to the bedroom, shall we?” He sounded, his words smothered as he kissed in between them. 

"Who said anything about a bed?" You imitated his accent. 

The next thing you knew, you were flung over his shoulder and tossed onto his bed, embraced by his soft comforter. Luckily, there were no books cluttered on it. You anticipated there on your back, propped up by your forearms, and began to slip out of your dress. He stalked toward the bed slightly swaying in his step, taking off his clothes leaving a trail behind him.

Ben stopped in front of you and guided you on the bed under him. His legs were on either side of yours and his hands pressed into the mattress. You began to kiss his chest, your back now flat on the covers. Your hands roamed towards his hips and continued downward, feeling something stiff in his boxers. Your hand slightly retaliated back to his waist, not knowing what to do. As soon as he felt your hesitation, he brought your hand to his bare chest while lowering his body closer to you, so you could now feel the boner between your thighs. Suddenly the air left your lungs and all of the blood left your legs at the feeling of it. His arms reached out towards your chest and squeezed your breasts, rubbing them in the palms of his hands and tightening his grip around them.

“This has got to come off.” He groaned, signaling to your bra for you to undo.

“Why don’t you give it a go?” You played, burying your face into his neck, kissing him and waiting for the sensation of his hands on your back. With that, you could almost feel the sneer spread across his face while his hands fumbled with the straps of your bra twisting and pulling and moving all sorts of directions. You quit what you were doing and couldn’t help but giggle at his failed attempts to take your bra off.

“Well, uh,” he sighed defeatedly, “I - “, but before he could finish his sentence you unhooked it on your own, now pulling back from him so he could take in the sight of you.

“Took the words right out of my mouth, darling,” he slurred while propping himself up and seizing your body, one hand around your back and the other around your waist laying you down under him. He pulled down your underwear and tossed them onto the edge of the bed. Completely naked now, you lay there, staring down at those greedy eyes of his as he kissed you in places you almost forgot existed. His hands spread your legs wider as his tongue trailed outside of your folds and finally entered inside of you. You felt your hips buck upward and your back arch in his direction while your fingers dug into the sides of the bed. Soft moans escaped your mouth, still filled with the taste of his skin and whiskey from the bar. His tongue began sucking on your clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body. 

Your legs trembled as he slipped two fingers inside of you, repeatedly curling them back towards himself while his mouth proceeded to work your clit. A moan released from your lips as you watch his blonde hair move from between your legs. 

“Ben,” you cried as you felt yourself climax. He guided your hips upwards with his hands tearing at your waist, resting the bottom of your thighs in his elbows. Your legs seemed to go numb as they subconsciously shook, your toes curled and your legs wrapped around the back of his head locking him into place. You began cursing under your breath as he rolled his tongue painfully quickly.

He pulled himself back from your thighs taking a few deep breaths. Ben smiled, looking at you panting on your back. “Don’t tell me you’re finished,” you whined to him.

“Oh, I’m just getting started.” He slipped off his boxers and got onto his hands and knees and scaled over you. You wrapped your hands around the back of Ben's neck attempting to pull him in close to kiss, but he didn’t budge.

“Oh yeah?” You asked, "just what do you plan on doing to me?"

"Guess we'll find out." He said sternly. You tried to reach up to stroke his arms, but before you could get any momentum he had grabbed your hands and planted them above your head, pinning them to the bed by your wrists. He was strong enough to keep you down with his body weight, and you couldn’t shift even if you tried to. 

“I guess I have no choice,” you pouted, tilting your chin towards his face.

You felt his length brush against your hips as he hovered over you. Everything seemed to clench at the feeling of but as soon as he started to kiss you gently, placing one of your nipples in his mouth, you found yourself too engrossed by pleasure. With one hand keeping you pinned down, the other guided his cock into you.

The mattress began to creak in sync with each of his thrusts into you, each slow and gentle at first, but then he began to pick up his pace, pushing himself deeper into you. A sharp pain clawed at your insides as he seemed to go even deeper than before. This time your moans came out more high pitched with your quickened breaths.

Eventually, he let your wrists go as he placed his hands on either side of your head. Beads of sweat formed at the top of his forehead and collected toward his chin as he grunted softly. You whipped it away and licked the palm of your hand where his sweat had collected, at the sight of that he slowed his pace and furrowed his eyebrows at you. “No.” You gasped trying to catch your breath. He stopped. “Keep going,” you finally slurred out.

Your hands dug into his back with his quickened pace, and you straddle your legs around him. You started crying out his name with melodious breaths as your entire body throbbed, flashing with heat as you came. You felt him stop, letting out a muffled moan as he dug his mouth into your shoulder, feeling his climax melt into you.

Eventually the two of you were under his covers struggling to catch your breaths. “Well fuck.” Ben laughed.

“Well fuck,” you repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized that both of my fanfics have both been about two different BENS... why am I like this. Anyways, I will be praying now.


End file.
